Effie's dance academy for starcrossed lovers
by Eliptical
Summary: Effie teaches our favorite district 12 star crossed lovers how to slow dance. very short. Kind of a drabble... *Oneshot* ps I don't own the hunger games


Dance Lessons

It was a travel day. On the way to district 8 from 9. Usually, on travel days, Peeta and Katniss would catch up on sleep that was lost the previous night. But this particular day, Effie had other plans.

She began rapping on their door saying it was going to be another "big, big big day!" and whatnot. Katniss sighed tiredly, rubbing her exhausted eyes she went to get the door. Effie was smiling brightly, looking between Katniss and Peeta as if trying to make them smile as cheesy as her. "Get dressed please and meet me down to the dining car in five minutes!" she said, not trying to contain her exitment. K & P looked at each other quizzically. Then after effie left, Peeta kissed Katniss on the head and left her to go to his own room to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both at the train car with Effie, still yawning and rubbing thir faces. They ate a hearty breakfast of different kinds of Eggs and sweet orange juice and artificially colored fruit and hot chocolate. Afterwards, the two 'star-crossed lovers' stared at Effie expectantly for the reason that they were woken up early on their day off.

"I bet you both are wondering why I called you both here" Effie said seriousley. "I was speaking with Haymitch last night and we have come to a conclusion. You two need dance lessons!" She said brightly. Both Katniss and Peeta groaned. _Dance Lessons?_ For what? they could dance.

"Effie, we can dance already." Peeta said

"I will not hear of it. You must dance _properly. _It would be terrible manners if you didn't dance the _Capitol_ way." She said.

The two teenagers glanced at each other. 'The _Capitol Way'_?

Peeta shook his head, silently telling Katniss to hold the bitter comment that no doubt she was about to say. Effie looked between them again, then began talking again

"Most likely the dance party will have slow dances, so I'll show you two that first. Peeta-" she said, turning Peeta towards Katniss. "You're the male so you are leading. okay, good. Put one han here-" She said, setting one of Peeta's hands against Katniss's, "-And this one-" She grabbed Peeta's other hand and set it on Ktniss's hip. Katniss tensed. Peeta gave her a pleading, apologetic look, he had no choice, Effie was being so persistant. "Katniss, you're hand-" she grabbed Katniss's tense hand and put it on Peeta's shoulder. "-Goes there! okay, good." she stood back, smiling, watching them, then frowned. "you two are so very far away!" She shoved the two together, almost touching. Katniss was blushing slightly and looking down, Peeta looking everywhere except Katniss. They weren't embarrased to be together with each other, It was the fact that Effie was watching, even though she was the one who put them there in the first place.

Effie resumed her smiling and showed them the steps for the actual dance. "one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four..." over and over again. After 10 minutes of the same movements over and over again, the dancing couple finally got comfortable in eah other's arms with Effie watching.

"Look at that. Star-crossed lovers dancin'" Haymitch said from the doorway,then taking a swig from a bottle of liquor.

"If ya get tired, you can put both amrs `round his neck. then If yer real tired, just-"

"Haymitch! shut up!" Katniss said, blushing and standing at least seven yards away from Peeta,her arms crossed over her chest. Haymitch chuckled and left the room, still drinking his liquor.

"I don't see what you two are so upset about!" huffed Effie "I also don't see how you're going to dance in front of Capitol when you jump a mile apart when Haymitch makes a comment!"

Both Katniss and Peeta were blushing like tomatoes after that. neither one of them would look each other in the eye, or Effie, for that matter. (although, secretly, they both really enjoyed 'capitol dancing'. not that they would ever admit it, though.)


End file.
